My Little Pony: A new kind of Friendship
by EchoVirus
Summary: Deep within the Everfree forest sits a castle in ruins. The castle once belonged to two sisters, but it now becomes a source of reference to a young Alicorn princess named Twilight Sparkle. She and her friends AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike all used the castle and its inspiring contents. They brightened the ruin, unaware it was home to somepony new.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A pale rose coated mare trots around a huge shelf, cramped with thick dusty books. She adjusts her sky blue glasses and closes her amber eyes. Her horn glows, a soft grey aura surrounding it. The books begin to glow the same color and hover off the shelf. She brings each one over to her, reading their titles and then placing them back on the shelves in alphabetical order. After a moment of reshelfing, she wipes the dust off the long wooden table in the center of the library. "There are some benefits to being a Unicorn." She says, walking over to a dark brown journal with a crescent moon on the cover. "Especially when one is so close to a books knowledge." With that, she began to write in the journal.

Meanwhile, back in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle was pacing back and forth in the throne room of her castle. Her friends watched her with worry. "How could Celestia just tell me that out of nowhere?! Doesn't she realize how much that hurts, like she doesn't want me anymore?" Her friends shared a confused look. "Uh Twilight?" AppleJack starts. But the purple Alicorn doesn't hear her and continues to pace. "I mean, why? Am I doing something wrong? Did I offend her somehow?" In her panic, Twilight's wings begin to flap, lifting her off the floor. "Twilight?" Rainbow Dash tries, but Twilight is too into her ranting. Her purple and green preteen dragon, Spike reaches up and grabs her back left hoof, slowly setting her onto the floor. "Twilight, calm down." He says. She rounds on him. "Calm down? How do you expect me to be calm at a time like this?!" She snaps and snorts. Spike grins sheepishly and dashes out of her way. "Darling you must keep calm." Rarity says, placing a gentle white hoof on Twilight's back. The purple mare sighs. "I know I should be calm and collected and mature about this, but I still can't believe Celestia would assign me a new mentor." She walks over to a large window and looks down at her busy home. "Im sure there's ah good reason, Twi. You just need to be patient and see what happens." AppleJack says in a matter-of-fact tone. "Besides, I'm totally possitive the princess wouldn't force you to learn from someone else if it made you uncomfortable." Rainbow Dash adds. FlutterShy nods helpfully from the back of the group. Twilight smiles. "Thank you girls so much for cheering me up. I feel better." Pinkie Pie bounces beside her. "That's what we're here for, Silly!" The six mares share a quick group hug before heading for the enterence of the castle.

AutumnSwirl is flipping through a too familiar book when a stream of yellow smoke appears I front of her. It flashes and a scroll with the royal seal on it hovers before her. Curious, she unrolls it and reads. Shock tingles through her and she sets to work. She grabs a couple of books and places them in her grey saddlebag. She secures it to her back and heads for the exit.

Once outside, she closes her eyes, teleporting herself to the enterence of the Everfree forest. She spots Princess Celestia in the distance, along with six other ponys. Taking a deep breath, she calmly trots over to them. Celestia sees her and smiles down at a purple Alicorn. "Twilight, meet your magic mentor, AutumnSwirl." Autumn bows while Twillight stands frozen in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lesson in Trust

AutmnSwirl blinks at the stunned purple Alicorn princess, unwavered by her shock. She was dimly impressed by Twilight's ability to stay calm. "What do you mean "magic mentor"?!" Twi snorted. Autumns' right ear twitched. Never mind. Celestia looks down at her front hooves for a moment, as if contemplating on what to say next, and then raises her head to look straight into Twilight's eyes. "You are a bright and amazing student. One of my best. Your lessons from me have brought you to AutumnSwirl. She will teach you magic that I don't even know." Twilight glares at the ground. "But why?" She whispers. AutumnSwirl looks over at Celestia, who nods. "Why is not the issue right now, Princess. What matters most is if you're willing to be taught by me, you must do what I say, when I say it and exactly how I want it to be done." Twilight blinks at Autumn. She looks at Princess Celestia. "Do you really think I should do this?" Celestia shakes her head. "It doesn't matter what I think right now. This is for you to decide." The purple Alicorn looks at the ground and then at AutumnSwirl. "What do you want me to do first?" AutumnSwirl clears her throat. "Takes this as a warning, Princess. Once you agree to be taught by me, you are no longer a Princess, just a student. Nothing more. I will be strict and brash, an Alicorn must be prepared for anything." Rainbow Dash scoffed. "How would you know anything about an Alicorn? You're just a regular Unicorn." "Rainbow!" AppleJack snapped. Autumn turns to the Pegusus. "I am far from any regular Unicorn." Rainbow Dash slams onto the ground. "Prove it! If you're really as good as you say, prove that you are worthy enough to teach Twilight." "RAINBOW!" All the mares shout. AutumnSwirl steps up so that both hers and the Pegususes muzzles barely touch. "Princess?" Celestia looks at Twilight, who shrugs. "Might as well see what she can do, right? Go ahead." Autumn walks away from Rainbow Dash and stops a few horse lengths away. She closes her eyes and breathes deep. When she opens them again, they are glowing a dark grey. Her horn flashes and beside her appears Discord, playing cards with angel. They blink and look around, confused. "Angel!" FlutterShy gasps and hugs the little rabbit. "What in the name of Equestria just happened?" Discord looks at Twilight. "Did you need something, Princess?" AutumnSwirl chuckles softly. "Not her, Dissy. Me." Discord freezes and turns slowly. "Only one pony calls me Dissy." When he sees Autumn, he steps back a few paces. "What are you-" "I don't have time for formalities, Dissy. Just hold still." Autumn says, cutting him off. With another flash of her horn, Discord the Draconequus is changed into Discord the pony. He squints out from closed eyes and instantly knows what's happened. He grunts, trying to change back, but fails. "Change me back now, Autumn!" The mane six circle him. "What did you do?" FlutterShy asks, poking Discords' tornado cutiemark. "I locked him in that form. It can be, however, perminate." Autumn says, winking at Discord and angling her ears at a certain pony. He blushes and shakes his head. "I am nothing if not me! Now change me back!" The rose pink Unicorn smiles as her horn glows again. Back in his original form, Discord grumbles. "I swear, you are just like your father. Always playing tricks on me and whatnot." AutumnSwirl slams her hoof down, making Discord flinch. "You heard me? Oops." Twilight's ear twitches. "Your father? Who is he?" AutumnSwirl snorts and grabs her saddlebag. "If you wish to be my student, I will expect to see you here at sun rise." With a final glare at a Discord, the Unicorn teleports away. "I'm going to pay for that one." Discord whines. "Come on girls, it's getting late." Twilight says.

The six mares settle down at the Library. Having said her goodbye to Celestia, Twilight was in the mood for company. Discord sat in a corner, still grumbling, but tense, as if waiting for something to happen. They were all in their nightgowns and chatting urgently, while Rarity served slices of cake. Spike watched her intently and when she noticed, she blushed at his soft grin. She sets a plate of cake in front of him and before she can turn, he places a kiss on her cheek. "Would ya'll two get ah room all ready?" AppleJack jokes, making Rarity blush more. Twilight and Raindow snicker, while Pinkie Pie shoves her cake in her mouth. Rarity clears her throat. "I would say the same to you, Darling, but I am a lady." AppleJack coughs, choaking on her cake, while Rainbow Dash laughs and nuzzles her Marefriend. Twilight smiles at her friends. "Speaking of which. How is Cheese Sandwitch doing, Pinkie?" The pink party pony grins wide. "He's doing great. Sent a letter yesterday telling me he threw another successful party in Manehattan. I'm so proud of him." She blows a party horn loudly. The mares laugh. "While we're on the topic of long distant relationships, how is Flash Centre doing?" Rarity winks at Twilight, who blushes deeply. "We have a date planned for next Friday." The girls all ooooo in unison. While they chat, FlutterShy brushes Angels fur, sighing. She didn't have a Coltfriend. She was torn. She liked Discord, no, loved him, but didn't think he loved her. She sighs again, catching Discords' attention. He swallows hard and reaches toward her. "FlutterShy, you want anymore cake, Dear?" Rarity asks, making Discord freeze. FlutterShy shakes her head. "It's bedtime for Angel, he's really tired." The white bunny yawns loudly. The other mares nod, yawning as well. They all grab blankets and pillows and lay in the center of the Library. "Goodnight girls." Twilight says. "Goodnight Twilight." They reply.

AutumnSwirl watches the top of the sun rise and stands. "Wait!" Yells Twilight. Autumn turns to see her student struggle up the hill. "I'm *pant* *pant* here *pant* *pant*." Twi gasps, trying to fill her lungs. "So it would seem you do with to learn from me?" Autumn asks. Twilight nods. "Yes I do." The rose pink Unicorn smiles. "Let's see how long you last." With Autumn in the lead, they walk till they reach a patch of light green grass surrounded by darker green grass. "What are we doing over here?" Twilight looks around. Autumn turns and sits. She pulls a thick blank journal out of her saddlebag. "For you allow new magic flow through you, I must place your current magic in here." Autumn taps the journal. Twilight's jaw drops. "What?! You never said anything about that!" The Unicorn nods. "I figured you had already had enough of a rough day. Didn't want to shock you further." After Twilight gathered her thoughts, she nods to Autumn. Autumn places her right hoof on the cover of the book. She touches her horn to Twilight's and with a bright flash, they are both engulfed in a grey and pink aura. Lights emitt from Twilight and are obsorbed by the journal. When the auras fade, Twilight only has her horn. AutumnSwirl lifts up the book, a pair of purple wings on the cover. "You ready for lesson one?" She asks the former Alicorn. Twilight Sparkle shakes away the dizziness and nods. "Let us begin."


End file.
